5 Stories
by Beatrice Evans
Summary: Esto son 5 historias, con varias parejas y canciones.
1. Hestia Jones y Sirius Black

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rowling pero las historias son mias

Historia 1 : Hestia Jones y Sirius Black

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You bound me

Hestia Jones recordaba cómo, hacia apenas un mes, Sirius Black la había puesto en su punto de mira, sentía su mirada cuando sacaba un libro de la biblioteca, chocaba con el cuándo iba sola por un pasillo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en el gran comedor, él le guiñaba un ojo.

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

Pero nunca olvidaria como al día siguiente de estar en su primera cita ella fue a saludarle al gran comedor con una gran sonrisa y se lo encontró explorando la garganta de Alecto Carrow.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

El la dejo tirada en el frio suelo de la casa de los gritos y ella no sabía salir de allí, paso la noche en vela diciéndose a si misma que Sirius volvería a por ella, porque la amaba, el la había traído allí, donde nunca había llevado a otra cita, ella pensó que la quería de verdad.

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

Una lagrima cruzo su rostro que ella cuidadosamente había maquillado para que Sirius no la viera así, así que rápidamente cogió su raya y su rímel y lo volvió a pintar como si nada hubiera pasado, ojala pudiera borrar de su mente esa tarde, pero había formado una herida demasiado profunda en su corazón.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Su herida sigue abierta y ya es rutina para ella la tristeza al ver a Sirius cada semana con un ligue nuevo, la herida se esta cerrando, pero siempre quedan secuelas…


	2. Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff

Historia 2: Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin.

Cancion : Eternal flame, de las Bangles.

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?

Desde el principio ellos conectaron, no sabían cómo ni porque, pero tenían algo que ni Rowena ni Godric tendrían nunca, algo más bonito que la amistad. Alomejor fue el destino lo que les unió, no estaban seguros de cómo había empezado todo, era mucho tiempo atrás, mucho más de lo que querían recordar, mucho más de lo que ellos creían.

I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Salazar sabía que él no era el único, que Helga también lo sentía, estando todos juntos en sala había notado su mirada y el la miraba y sonreía también, por una simple razón, se había enamorado.

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Los dos se dieron cuenta y empezaron a quedar a escondidas por las noches, en los lugares más escondidos del castillo, se querían.

Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Pero algo hizo que Helga cambiara de opinión, un día, sin venir a cuento, no fue a sus encuentros. Cuando Salazar le quiso pedir una explicación ella le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos que no podía seguir con eso, que mentían a Rowena y a Godric y que no estaba bien.

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Salazar creyó (acertadamente) que Helga se veía con otro hombre y, loco de celos, fue a espiarla. Se hinchó de ira al verla con Godric Gryffindor, al que él consideraba su amigo. El día anterior habían discutido quien entraría en cada casa, el no consideraba digno que vinieran sangre sucias a esa presitgiosa escuela pero lo había aceptado porque Helga los quería, quería que fueran a su casa, Hufflepuff.

Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Y he aquí la razón por la que los Slytherin odian a los Gryffindor y el porque Hufflepuff es ridiculizada por los Slytherin.

Is this burning an eternal flame?

Salazar hizo las maletas y se fue, pero antes de nada sello la camara de los secretos, y en el momento adecuado, su heredero se encargaría de hacer desaparecer a todos los sangre sucia y descendientes de Helga…

Is this burning an eternal flame?

Pero aun asi, en lo mas hondo de su corazón quería a Helga, una llama eterna…


	3. Lily Evans y James Potter

Historia 3 : Lily y James

Cancion : You belong with me – Taylor Swift

Lily Evans ya no era la misma que hacía un par de años, se notaba en muchos aspectos, pero sobretodo entorno a amores. James Potter llevaba detrás de ella desde que llegaron a Hogwarts pero ella le ignoraba un poco, pero un año, de repente todo cambió, James se echo novia y Lily se dio cuenta de cuánto le necesitaba…

You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like i do

Su novia era una asquerosa, insoportable, pero insoportable de verdad, Lily no hacia mas que oir por los pasillos:

-Jamesie! Mira mi brillo de labios nuevo!

O:  
-Jimmyyyyy! Vámonos a Hogsmade a celebrar nuestro cumplesemana!

Eso era mucho para el orgullo de Lily, asi que se iba a su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos y lloraba un poco en la almohada, James la varia al día siguiente sin darse cuenta del dolor que le estaba causando a la persona que más amaba.

You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like i do

Lily escucha buena musica, no estas mierdas de ahora que escucha la novieta de James, a Lily le encantan los Beatles y a la novia Nikki Minaj, por eso Lily siempre dice que tiene la personalidad de una patata al horno, aber, que sentido tiene ''Twinkle twinkle Little star''? dime tu. Lily se siente especialmente identificada con ''You belong with me'' de Taylor Swift y este lluvioso y aburrido martes no hace mas que escucharla tirada en su cama.

but she wears short skirts  
i wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time

Lily no destacaba por ser la más guapa ni por ser la mejor vestida, todo lo contrario que la novia de James, asquerosamente guapa, asquerosamente animadora y asquerosamente con la cabeza hueca, pero aun asi tenia muchas amigas y tal, Lily a veces se preguntaba si no la odiaría por tener a James y no ella.

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me

Unos pasos se acercaban por la escalera, Lily no hizo caso y siguió cantando y llorando, llorando porque no tenía a James, porque no supo aprovechar la oportunidad que tuvo.

walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
i can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy?

Los pasos acabaron y el propietario llego a la puerta, entro y vio a Lily en esas condiciones, quito la música y le secó las lágrimas suavemente mirándola con cariño. Lily le miro y simplemente se dejó querer, sonriéndole.

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aclaracion, este ultimo chico puede ser o Severus o James, como prefirais, al final tuvo un final feliz :3


	4. Harry Potter y Lily Evans

Historia numero 4

Esto no es una pareja de novios pero si una de la que me apetecia mucho hacer historia Lily Evans Harry y Potter.

I remember tears streaming down your face,  
when I said I'll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Voldemort estaba entrando en la casa, acababa de volar la puerta de un hechizo y ella y James no podían hacer nada contra tanta magia oscura, no podrían proteger a Harry. Por instinto, Lily echo a correr por la escalera con Harry en brazos, necesitaba protegerlo, aun a costa de su propia vida.

Just close your eyes,  
the sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
you and I'll be safe and sound.

Oyó un Avada Kedavra y no pudo evitar llorar, una lagrima cruzo su rostro, James acababa de morir. Ya nada le importaba, nada más que Harry, él era lo único que le quedaba.

Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darling' everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
Hold on to this lullaby.  
Even when the music's gone, gone…

Voldemort avanzaba por la escalera sin pausa pero sin prisa. Lily estaba perdida y lo sabía, si llegaba a la habitación de Harry podría esconderle o sacarle por la ventana, tenía que salvarlo.

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

Lily no tenía escapatoria, lo había comprobado, llego a la cuna de Harry y le deposito con delicadeza y le decía:  
-Mama te quiere mucho, papa te quiere mucho, te queremos Harry no lo olvides.

En ese momento llego Voldemort y Lily y Harry rompieron a llorar, sin demora, lanzo un avada kedavra contra Harry, pero un obstáculo se interpuso entre ellos dos, Lily.

Ella recibió la maldición y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Harry tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar cuando Voldemort volvió a intentar matarle.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un haz de luz verde lima salió de su varita, llego hasta Harry y… reboto, dándole a Voldemort y haciéndole vulnerable cuando a Harry solo le había hecho una simple cicatriz en la frente.

Just close your eyes,  
You'll be all right.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…


	5. Millicent Bulstrode y Blaise Zabini

Historia numero 5

Millicent Bulstrode y Blaise Zabbini.

Canción: time after time

Lying in my bed i hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion-  
Is nothing new  
Flashback-warm nights-  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after..

Millicent Bulstrode estaba tumbada en su cama mirando el reloj y con una profunda tristeza. Blaise le prometió ir a la cita. Una lágrima cruzo su cara, pero no se dio por vencida, fue a cambiarse de ropa para distraerse un poco mientras llegaba Blaise.

Sometimes you picture me-  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, i can't hear  
What you've said-  
Then you say-go slow-  
I fall behind-  
The second hand unwinds

Se puso unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes azul y tacones color bronce, además de alisarse el pelo, iba totalmente ravenclaw aquella noche. Y cuarto, Blaise estaría al caer.

If you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
Time after time

If you fall i will catch you-i'll be waiting  
Time after time

Y media, Millicent lloraba como una magdalena en su habitación, había echado el cerrojo para que nadie entrara, se había asegurado de que nadie lo estropeara todo.

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows-you're wondering  
If i'm ok  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time—

Oyó un ruido en la sala común, se limpió como pudo el maquillaje esparcido por la cara y salió esperanzada hacia la sala.

If you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
Time after time

If you fall i will catch you-i'll be waiting  
Time after time

Blaise estaba con otra chica, lo que más le dolió fue que fuera aquella chica y no otra. Volvió a su cuarto, ¿Qué tenía Luna Lovegood que no tuviera ella? Lloro mas.

If you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
Time after time

If you fall i will catch you-i'll be waiting  
Time after time

Lloró porque sabía que por mucho daño que Blaise le hiciera, ella siempre estaría allí para él. Resultaba irónico que aquella noche ella fuera totalmente ravenclaw y la chica con la que estaba Blaise fuera de esa casa.

If you're lost...

You said go slow-  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds—

Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Blaise Zabini.

If you're lost...  
...time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time


End file.
